Charity
by kay-pwns
Summary: Gibbs is feeling generous, but distractions are everywhere. Mini one-shot/possible two part crack!fic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Basically, this is a crack!fic that came to my mind at midnight.. and I needed to write it. Think of it as.. me trying to get my Jibbs-writing back in gear. Also, I'm thinking pre-series. This was meant for a LJ community drabble.. However, LJ hates me, and does not as of yet. If you would like the likely-smutty second part, drop me a review and let me know. =) I'll only write it if those who read it would like it. Now the goddamn A/N is longer than the fic.._

_Disclaimer: Ah, damn. Owner of zip.  
_

* * *

"_Leroy," _she drawled sultrily, carefully stepping over the painting materials on the floor. He was surprised, to say the least: the lack of heel-clicks on floor had granted her higher ground, and she'd crept up on him. Gibbs glanced down and found her in tennis shoes; shoes that – despite the obviously worn, grungy look they had – enticed his eyes to travel upwards still. The expanse of sun-kissed skin the barely-there spandex shorts revealed should undoubtedly be illegal in DC, as should the powder-blue tank top that rode up on her stomach. He snorted to himself; how in the hell was he supposed to get work done when she walked around like _that? _

His hands paused in taping around the floorboards in favor of stroking along her toned calves and down to her ankles, fingers wrapping around them possessively. He kissed what skin he could reach and then looked up at her, eyebrow raised in question.

Jen grinned. "I see you're feeling generous. Care to move that mouth of yours a little higher?" Gibbs whistled, taken aback by her blunt words.

"Ducky wouldn't appreciate his colleague's name reverberating off his walls," he drawled. She laughed at him again, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I see you've finally discovered a dictionary."

"Nah, you're just tantalizingly eloquent as a school teacher," Gibbs murmured, unabashed eyes flickering over her body; remembering. Jenny rolled her eyes fondly.

"_Monsieur Gibbs," _she cooed, sticking her lip out pitifully. Christ, her French accent could send shivers down any sane man's spine. "Your wife will come soon. I do wish.."

He groaned. _"Jen," _- he went back to taping - "First of all, you lost the hard-on when Diane came to mind. Secondly, it's more effective in the maid's outfit."

Sure, the sex that they had to spite Diane in the beginning had been amazing; and, sure, Jenny had been amazingly sexy just then.. But in Ducky's spare bedroom was not the place to embark on another _'sexpedition'. _

Her chaste kiss and muttered goodbye as she left the room a few minutes after they finished taping off the room, however? It told him that he would probably regret denying her later.

_Fuck; _she still had his cuffs.


	2. Selfless, Of Course

_A/N: Gah! It took me a while to get this updated, which I apologize for.. Again. I need to stop apologizing so much and just get my butt back in gear. Anyway, yay smut! I hope I tied in the 'charity' thing like I hoped.. Also, apparently my wording came across as Jenny and Jethro had an affair. That was not my intention - I simply chose a poor phrase. =) Hopefully I'll get TOH updated soon as well._

* * *

Jenny tossed back the last of the bourbon in her glass, setting both it and the empty decanter on the old, handcrafted table. Not used to the strong alcohol, it was an obvious fact that she was drunk; as had been her plan.

She had been waiting _forever _for Jethro to come home. The bastard was likely working purposefully at a snail's pace; he knew her devious mind quite well, much to her dismay.

Glancing up as the front door opened and closed smoothly, Jenny stood and walked over to him, stumbling just once. She smirked up at his wary expression, sliding her hand up his chest and curling around the back of his neck. Jen brought him down to her and brushed her lips against his, biting on her lower one teasingly. "Do you think you've got time for me _now, _Agent Gibbs?" she drawled, a slight slur in her voice. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ya been drinkin'," he stated simply. She gave him an impassive look, and he smirked. "Really should learn to pace yourself."

"Now wouldn't that just put a doper on your fun?" Jenny grinned, looking up at him from under her lashes. He snorted and squeezed her waist pointedly. Raising an eyebrow, Jen leaned forward and kissed him again – more slowly this time. She continued to kiss him as she backed him towards the couch, straddling his hips. It was so easy to get him going – even with alcohol on her breath – but she enjoyed it just as much when she slid off his lap a couple minutes later and slid between the sheets, her back to his side of the bed. Jen felt him behind her, felt him glaring a nasty hole into her back before he slid into bed beside her and turned his back to her as well, as far on his side as he could get.

She smirked sardonically. "Goodnight, Jethro."

Judging by his grunt in response, he understood the reasoning behind his punishment.

* * *

The next morning ( or rather, nearing the afternoon hours ), Jen was regretting knocking back so much bourbon. Her head was pounding, her stomach just over slightly queasy, and she felt like rolling over and burying herself in Jethro's pillow for a couple more hours sleep. She sat up slowly, wincing at the sunlight coming from the slightly parted curtains, and blinked slowly at her lover – sitting there on the end of the bed. He smirked at her.

"You're hungover."

"No, I'm high on life," she practically growled, throwing her pillow at him, which he of course caught.

Setting it aside, he jerked his head towards the bathroom. "Take a shower. I'll get the tomato juice."

Despite the fact that she hated to do so, she obeyed and slumped back to bed in one of his t-shirts, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed as she waited for him to come back. She hated when he was right, goddammit: He got that self-satisfied expression that lasted for days. However – being the chauvinist he was – he tended to become more protective, affectionate, when she was vulnerable and didn't feel well. He reappeared and handed off the Mason jar of the thick, red liquid that would apparently be her savior, slipping behind her and stretching his legs out alongside hers. Gibbs slid his hands over her arms soothingly, pressing a chaste kiss to the base of her throat. She gave him a warning look from behind the Mason jar.

"Don't you have any friggin' dishes at all, Gibbs?"

"Mmn.. You shattered the last of them when you were.."

"If you say anything about me PMS-ing, I will pour this tomato juice over your head, and you will never, ever touch me again," she warned, her lips twitching dangerously. He winced, drawing back slightly in favor of pressing his lips to her shoulder and lingering there, silently.

After a few long moments, he whispered, "I've heard of a couple other cures too."

Jen leaned back into him, sighing as his arms wrapped easily around her torso. "Share," she mumbled simply. One hand began to skim lower on her waist, fingers slipping under the shirt to touch warm skin instead.

"Exercising 's a good one," he murmured in her ear. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cardio, I'm guessing?"

"Mhmn.. and a bit of strength-training.." As he trailed off, his fingers brushed against the inside of her thighs explicitly. She bit the inside of her cheek, breathing shallowing considerably as his hand inched higher. His thumb put gentle pressure on her clit, rubbing it in slow circles until she whimpered softly, turning her head to kiss him firmly. Jen gasped against his lips, her body tensing up as she pleaded with him incoherently, hips rocking against his hand in a nearly-silent request for more.

Gibbs withdrew his hand, turning her to straddle his hips as she had last night, aiding her suddenly clumsy fingers in disposing of his flannel pajama bottoms. Suddenly – for Jenny – the dizzying throb in her head was a result of her accelerated heartbeat. She wanted to smack him for this because she _knew _he was using this as an excuse to get what he wanted.. But as he entered her, she couldn't have cared less about his motives. Jenny braced her hands against the headboard as she moved over him, forehead pressed to his, sweating more than she normally might in this situation. For one, the air conditioner typically worked – and she was _usually _fully naked. They'd been in too much of a hurry to bother with something as trifling as _clothing. _He groaned as she tightened around him, his fingers digging into her hips as he kissed her – eyes open, to watch as she came apart for him. He followed her a few seconds later, tugging on her hair to tip her head back and run his lips along her sweaty jaw soothingly. Jen groaned, slumping against him, kissing him again softly.

"Feeling better?" he asked arrogantly after regaining his breath, a smug smirk placed firmly on his face.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Why yes, my ever selfless, chauvinistic lover. Thank you for your kindness," she grumbled sarcastically, smiling anyway.

Perhaps charity work wasn't _all bad _after all.


End file.
